


Home

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Pepper and Tony invite Clint to stay.





	Home

Clint got Tony into a routine that Pepper appreciated. He allowed three day binges. After that, Tony was in bed with her sleeping it off. They both admitted that Clint told Tony the truth about alcohol. That level of honesty, it was nice and refreshing. Clint slept on the penthouse and workshop couches so much, Pepper wondered if he ever visited his own floor anymore.

Each morning, a bowl of oatmeal awaited her along with a thermos of coffee or tea. Checking in with JARVIS showed Clint kept Tony fed, the AI enjoyed theorizing with her since Sir didn't seem inclined to question Clinton as much these days. When JARVIS showed her video of Clint coaxing Tony out of the lab and up to the common floor, promising minimal human interaction, and the others easy acceptance of Tony into their space; Tony's bewildered expression made Pepper want to cry for a much different reason than Clint's little scheme. The AI and the CEO made watching Clint wrangle Tony a part of the day.

At night, Clint would leave a covered meal on the counter if Tony was on a binge. If Tony came up, he'd be too busy slapping the genius's hand away to have it ready. He always asked before laying down to sleep on their couch. Two weeks after Clint found James Barnes, Pepper and Tony sat him down on said couch. The latter said "Clint, you can quit asking to sleep on the couch, it's practically yours. If there's space, go ahead and sleep."

Pepper said "If you didn't already have a contract, I'd hire you as Tony's wrangler."

"Like Darcy is to Dr. Foster."

"Exactly."

Clint shrugged "Alright."

Tony smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you consider me a pet."

"No, just an airhead when it comes to your own health."

"Fair point. Gotta ask, and please don't take this the wrong way, do you even use your own floor for anything other than storage?"

"No."

Pepper said "There's a spare room you can keep your stuff in, you're already master of the kitchen. Why don't you just move in?"

"One second." Clint did as suggested, "To answer your question, I never asked and you never offered before, figured this space was yours. Same reason I always ask before sleeping on the couch."

"Alright."

"Well, now that's settle." Tony stood, yawned and stretched "I don't have any super important projects so I'm gonna get some sleep."

After he left the room, Pepper looked at Clint "You are a miracle worker."

Clint laid down "I better get some sleep too if I'm gonna keep up with him."


End file.
